nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairi
Kairi is one of Princess of the heart and best friend of Riku and Sora, especially, Sora's primary love interest. also a keyblade wielder after few training with the other magical Society member Canon bio Kairi was born in Radiant Garden, where she lives with her grandmother. One day, she is chased by a group of Unversed and encounters Aqua, who senses a pure light in her heart, since she is a Princess of Heart. Frightened, Kairi touches Aqua's Keyblade, unintentionally performing a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. As she and Aqua are about to be attacked, King Mickey arrives and Aqua evacuates Kairi before returning to fight alongside Mickey. After the Unversed are defeated, King Mickey and Aqua talk about the light they sense in Kairi's heart, and Mickey suggests that they team up, but is called away immediately afterwards. Kairi then gives Aqua the flowers she picked before the Unversed appeared as thanks for helping her (which becomes the Destiny's Embrace Keychain). Kairi is caring, kindhearted and not afraid to speak her mind. However, she is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help that person. She's also become slightly more withdrawn because of Sora's absence, having obtained wisdom usually beyond someone of her age. She's not as brash and bold as she was in the first game, but she's still pretty sociable. Kairi is also very charismatic, quickly befriending Hayner, Pence, and Olette in Twilight Town before being kidnapped by Axel. She's usually always very cheerful and upbeat and seems to be bit of a tomboy as well. In contrast to Sora and Riku, who were both bothered by not knowing about Kairi's hometown, she took it in stride and was able to look at the positives about living in the Destiny Islands. She is loyal and headstrong, and she can be rather stubborn sometimes. While the bond of friendship between Sora, Riku, and Kairi is very strong, Sora seems to be particularly important to Kairi, and vice versa. Kairi's abilities in combat are limited. Kairi isn't able to do much when she is in danger, and frequently depends on Sora or Riku to come to her aid; this also results in her sometimes being captured, which is seen when Axel merely grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along without any problems. Appearence in Ultima Kairi normally stays at Destiny Island, but decided to go off and adventure with Sora, and the Society. Unfortunately several times, she's been captured several times already. But fortunately she's been doing some training in order to further improve her abilities, and skills with her keyblade, allowing her to properly fight against the Org's members, and minions. Kairi is a major character in the Ultima prequel, Dimensional Empire, written by Lightsoul9, where she was still living on Destiny Island while Sora and Riku were off to take their Mark of Mastery. But something whisked her away to a "modern"-like Disney world that somehow she knew Sora was there, and in deep trouble. Not long after she was attacked by heartless of all kind, but surprisingly she was able to defeat them all, despite not having any formal training at the moment. Category:Protagonists